


Your Biggest Mistake

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse solidifies his territory after prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Biggest Mistake

"Finn is an idiot," Jesse growls for what has to be the tenth time as he paces in the parking lot, too angry to stop and see reason enough to bring her home.

Not that she thinks she's in any state to drive _anyway_ , but it would be nice to be out of the cold, Rachel shivering as she longingly eyes the undoubtedly warm Range Rover.

"Jesse, please, I know you're angry, but--"

"This night was supposed to be perfect for you-- and for _us_ \-- and he has to go and play jealous ex? Rachel, I don't think you realize--"

"Please! I'm cold and I don't care that he ruined our prom... I was just happy that we got to spend time together."

For a moment, Jesse stops, something seemingly snapping inside his head as he turns to look at her, eyes wide.

It was _their_ prom, not just _her_ prom.

Slowly taking off his jacket, he comes up behind her to gently place it on her shoulders; it smells like him, cardamon and sandalwood and something else she can't quite place-- clean, warm, safe-- and he stares at her for a long moment, seemingly considering his options before unlocking the car and opening the door as wide as possible.

She doubts he'll leave without her even as she hears the car come to life, Jesse rifling around through the center console for something for a good few minutes before music filters through the air from the car's speakers, Jesse holding his arms open to her in an obvious invitation.

Stepping before him, she brings slight hands up to wrap around his neck, Jesse readjusting his coat on her shoulders so it might not fall off as his arms come around her and she tucks her face into his shoulder. They fit together perfectly-- Jesse just the right height as he holds her and they sway together.

She recognizes the mixtape he put in, the same one she made for him for their one-month anniversary back when they first started dating. He picked the CD's last track for this particular moment, though, and she smiles as _The Way You Look Tonight_ accompanies their last dance as he leans into her a bit more.

Even as the song comes to a close, they remain reluctant to part, Jesse still swaying as his hands tighten on her waist. It's only after a few more minutes of them just enjoying each other's presence that Rachel blinks up at him with big eyes, whispering a soft _thank you_ to him.

"The evening doesn't have to end yet," she reminds him softly, shaking her head as she catches a glimpse of the torn expression on his face, a soft sigh leaving him. The facade is back on a moment later, and he nods, gesturing for her to get into the car.

It's to his surprise that she happens to choose _the backseat_.

"... join me?" she whispers softly, Jesse wasting no time in turning the car off again and climbing into the back with her, his coat already in the footroom as she leans back against the door.

"We could just stay here for a little while," she offers quietly, leaning forward to take his hand. "Maybe not as romantic as it would have been in my bed, but..."

"It's perfect," he mutters softly, shaking his head as he glances at his watch. He has a point. Her dads won't expect her home for another two hours, having her back early would lead to questions, his place is too far away, and-- more than anything, he _needs_ her right now.

Jesse St. James doesn't need anyone.

Anyone but Rachel Berry.

"I love you," he mutters hotly against her lips as he finally leans in to kiss her again, words that he should have said a year ago but couldn't, and she kisses him back, feeling happier and safer than she has in months.

"More than anything," he reiterates as he pulls back to look at her.

No pretense, no lies.

She almost feels somehow at a loss over how tremendously he's changed her, how badly she needs him, too.

"And Finn doesn't deserve you," he growls, a bit more desperate then as he moves in to kiss at her neck to make her gasp, eyes wide, arching into him.

Her dress is easily tugged down and pulled up, his hands on her bare breasts as the other sneaks underneath layers and layers of pink tulle to find her panties to push aside, a finger slipping inside of her.

It's happening so fast as she clings to him, hard, her body responding eagerly to his touch.

"He _never_ deserved you."

Her words stay trapped in her throat as he cuts her off with his thumb on her clit, making her gasp as she moves back into him, her eyes wide. She needs him, and badly, and she wonders when it happened that she broke him enough to make him abandon everything but his love for her.

"You're _mine_ ," he growls darkly, a possessive hand hoisting her up to spread her legs as he shifts on top of her.

He's almost aggressive in the way he's claiming her, his mouth latching into her throat to suck as he tugs his zipper down and undoes the button to his dress slacks.

But it's all a lie.

The way he rests his forehead against hers, the way his hand reaches up to cup her cheek. The way his eyes seem damp as he looks on her, like he's never seen a more perfect creature before this moment in his life.

He whispers his reminder for her to relax in her ears as she feels the tip of him at her entrance, quickly nodding even as he takes his time to massage at the back of her neck, kissing her temple. Loving, reverent.

It's only when he pushes inside of her in one smooth, practiced stroke, Rachel crying out in pain as she clings to him, that everything comes together.

"I never deserved you either," he whispers desperately against her ear, his voice cracking as he holds onto her.

He needs her more than anything. Without her, what purpose is there left for him in life?

"Please," he whispers again, a man begging for forgiveness that he doesn't need as he starts moving inside of her, Rachel clinging to him for all she's worth.

"It's okay," she nods against him, his forehead pressed feverishly against hers. "I'm here-- I'm _yours_." Then, quieter-- "I need you, too."

Her body clenches around him just as he loses control of himself inside her, holding onto her trembling body as jealousy and desperation, need and love intermingle all at once.

"I love you, too, Jesse St. James," she whispers softly as she leans up to kiss him, wondering when it happened that he managed to get under her skin quite so perfectly.

Like he always belonged there.


End file.
